Hunger Games BFDI ~ Chapter 1
'BFDI Hunger Games Chapter I' ________________________________________________ 'This is the first annual BFDI Hunger Games, Where 24 ' 'Objects fight to survive. ' (THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON BOOK "HUNGER GAMES" AND "HUNGER GAMES CATCHING FIRE") Episode 1 - The Hunter I feel like I am the only hunter girl on this village "District 12" Yes that's what our village is called, there is also Distrcit 1-11. I hunt on Wild Food Objects and then eat them, No I am not a canniball Its the only way to eat something in this deep dark village. Its me Leafy. I have one and only friend, Coiny. He helps me at everything, we hunt together we play together and sometimes we have friendly conflicts. We're both 16 and I think I have relationship with him, But no I can't dare that to His mother, His mother is like my second mother. I have 2 family members, Mom and My young sister Autumn Leaf. Now I want to talk about OCuniverse, 300 years ago objects were living happy, free, funny and together. But once BFDI fans made their "OWN CHARACTERS". first they were different from others. Some of them weren't even objects! This changed everything OCs owned whole BFDI and Object World/Universe. They punished and ruined BFDI/II/OU/BOTO and millions of other object shows characters. My great great great great great great Grandmother told me that she's now 358 years old. So now OCs have their own homes and we have our own homes. But they have technology, beautiful awesome buildings and pretty cities. Well we dont have any of those we just have trees, treehouses and no technology. (only thing we have is TV) Episode 2 - Hunger Games It's a beautiful sunny day. Me and my mom are making Apple Juice. My 12 years old sister is watching TV. It was normal day before we saw something on TV. It was show called "The Drumstick's Show" that show is part of OCs. Me and my mom had to watch it, Because there was nothing else to do. -Show Starts- Drumstick - '''Welcome to our 97th episode of...The Drumstick Show! (Credit to Thefreesmarter BFDI for Drumstick) '''Gum - :) Drumstick - 'Aren't you so exicited? Cuz today we have special guest GUM! The president of OCuniverse! '''Gum - '''Welcome Everyone! <:D -Specators Clap and Shout "WOOHOOO"- '''Drumstick - '''Calm down everyone! :D. So anyway Gum what is the new show you were talking about? '''Gum - '''Well it's a surpise to our sweet districts! '''Drumstick - '''What is it? '''Gum - '''It's a show called Hunger Games! 'everyone, I think some of you might know about Hunger Games. in that game 12 pairs from 12 distrcits are randmoly chosen to fight in death competition. They have to fight to survive, Battle against each other, Kill each other and hunt for food to survive. Last 1 standing wins. And other 23 dead Objects wont be recovered Drumstick - '''Wow it looks amazing! '''Gum - '''Yep! Tomorrow we will choose which player to compete. and then we will start >:D '''Drumstick - '''Ooh that will be awe- ''(Leafy's Mother Shuts Down The TV)'' 'Leafy's Mom - '''That idea is crazy! I hope none of you will be picked my children! '''Leafy - '''Yea I hope too! '''Autumn Leaf -' I am scared '-Cries-' Why are they doing this? '-Cries- ' '''Leafy - '''Don't worry, It's a first season. They wont pick you. _____1 Day Later_____ ''(Every object from district 12 are going at the school's yard to see who will be picked)'' '''Gum Bally - '''District 12, Final District. What a surpirse! So everyone as you know we already choosed Objects from last 11 districts and now it's your turn! Okay let's start from Girls.............................Autumn Leaf. '''Autumn Leaf - ''-Gasps-'' Leafy - '''NO! ''Gum Bally''' -'Autumn Leaf, Dear come sit next to me. '''Leafy - '''NOO! NOO! I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute. '''Autumn Leaf - '''Leafy Don't! '''Leafy - '''Don't worry sis I'll be okay :( '''Gum Bally - '''Wow! Our first volunteer! Come sit next to me dear. Your name please? '''Leafy - '''Leafy.. e_e '''Gum Bally - '''Good! Now it's time for boys.......The lucky competitor is............Firey. '''Firey - '''-Gasps-'' Episode 3 - The Beginning Of The End CONTESTANTS : (D1 - Flower and Blocky) (D2 - Golf Ball and Book) (D3 Match and Pencil) (D4 David and Dora) (D5 Bomby and Eraser) (D6 Bubble and Needle) (D7 Pin and Snowball) (D8 Announcer and Puffball) (D9 Donut and Teardrop) (D10 Tennis Ball and Rocky) (D11 Spongy and Fries) (D12 Leafy and Firey) '''(Leafy) '''Oh my gosh I am scared as a David. I really wanna get out of here. Well this is it. 24 objects standing on the circle platforms and waiting game to start, What should I get? Sword, Bow and Arrow or knife?.. I HAVE NO IDEA! GOSH THIS IS THE END OF ME. I can't believe it I risked myself for my si- Now way! What the heck I am saying. I love my sister! OH GOSH 10 SECONDS LEFT BEFORE THE GAME BEGINS..9.....8...7..6...5...4......3....2...................1! ''*BOOM*'' |'''Here's What Happened| Firey runs in the forest and doesn't cares about weapons and food. Donut and Eraser got the sword and started fighting. Blocky got the knife and killed Rocky. David and Dora are fighting with arms. Match and Pencil are searching for a food. Match gets injured by knife. (accidentaly) Flower pushes everyone and gets a bow and arrow. Tennis Ball kills Needle with sword. Pin got almost all the stuff she needs and runs. Spongy got the axe and tries to kill Snowball. But Snowball beats him with Bow and Arrow. Teardrop got the water and she's running. Bomby, Eraser, Announcer and All others are still fighting with swords and other weapons. Leafy gets the little orange bag and she runs away. (Leafy) I got the orange bag, I dont have any idea what's inside. But I should stop thinking and just continue running. Look Golf Ball is also running an-.. I tripped down. When I opened my eyes I saw Pin trying to kill me but thanks to god I ran away....I was running in the woods. Thinking about Firey, How is he, Where is he. Wait why am I thinking about Firey? He's just my pair........................I am still running.................running.............I AM TIRED! Where should I go? Oh look a tree! '-Climbs Up-' Phew. I must take a break. Okay now let's see what's in the bag.. Some Corns, Beans, Axe, and a Rope. That's all the stuff I need, well almost. '-Starts Sleeping-' |What Happened To Others| Match - '''Pencil, I am like tired of running we should like stop! '''Pencil - '''Yea I am tired of running too.. Look there is a cave, We should be safe in there. '''Match - '''Well like, I don't think so. ''-Match and Pencil are almost in the cave-'' '''Book - '''RUUN! THERE IS A BEAR IN THE CAVE! ''-From the Cave-'' '''Pencil - '''Oh. Okay! '''Match - '''Hey Pencil, Should we help her? '''Pencil - '''After I drink a water. '''Match - '''Okay. '''Book - '''WAIT HELP, HELP, AAAARGHH...AAAHHH!... '''Bear - '''ROARR! ''-Eats Book-'' Episode 4 - Escape From TrackerJackers '''Hunger Games - '''Hello everyone! I am the host of the show Hunger Games. As you know.....Few contestants are still in the game. '''Marker - '''EEEEEEEEUP'' -:P- '' '''Hunger Games - '''Who the heck are you? And what are you doing in here? '''Marker - '''I am your intern.... DONT YOU KNOW? '''Hunger Games - '''What? You got to be kidding me -.- '''Marker - '''Do you need a coffe sir? '''Hunger Games - '''I need a.. Umm... a Grass! Yea grass! Go and get me some grass! '''Marker - '''SURE THING MR HUNGER GAMES BOOK '''Hunger Games - '''I..U..amm... JUST CALL ME HUNGER GAMES! Ugghhh... '''Specators - '''JUST GET ON WITH IT! '''Hunger Games - '''Oh yea right, So It's been 5 hours since Hunger Games is started. '''Random Specator - '''HEYY! I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR S*IT JUST SHOW US WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE HUNGER GAMES! '''Hunger Games - '''Ughh..Rude..But whatever. Alright. Here is the next Episode for Hunger Games. _____________________________________ '''Pin - '''Hey Fries wanna we form an alliance? '''Fries - '''Sure why not.. As long as you prove you are not a backstabber '''Pin - '''Here take my water bottle it is full of natural water. '''Fries - '''Okay thanks. ''*BOOM*'' '''Fries - '''I wonder who died. '''Pin - '''Me too. ______________________ ''-FROM THE SKY-'' '''~FALLEN~ |Rocky D10| ' '|Needle D6| ' '|Spongy D11| |Book D2| 20 Tributes Remain. _____________________ Pin - '''Wow, I am confused only 4 died? '''Fries - '''Shh.. Someone is watching us.. from the bush.. '''Announcer - '''Hh..H...H...H..Hee....Hee...Hee...Hel... ''-DIES-'' ''*BOOM*'' [ ''*BOOM*'' Means Someone Dies] '''Pin - '''I think we should get out of here, Really quickly. '''Fries - '''Yea I agree, Let's go. ''-1 Hour Later-'' '''Leafy - '''A water! YAY! ''-Drinks Water-'' '''Something - '''BZZZ..Bzz.Bzz.Bzz '''Leafy - '''Huh? What the heck? Who's in there! Come out! '''TrackerJacker - '''BzzzBZZZZ! '''Leafy - '''Ouch...........AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ''-Runs and Screams-'' _____________________ '''Hunger Games - '''Ooh, The tracker jackers! poisenous bees, 1 bite and you'll die -''>:D- '' _____________________ '''Leafy - '''HEELP! HEELP SOMEONE, ANYONE! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! ''T''eardrop - ??? ' '''Leafy - '''TD, Run.. RUUN! Tracker Jackers are coming! 'T''eardrop - ??? ' Leafy - '''THE TRACKER JACKERS! KILLER BEES! ''T''eardrop - ??? ' '''Leafy - '...............-_-......'-Runs Away-' T''eardrop - ??? ' '''TrackerJackers - Bzzz...Bzzz...Bzzz'.. ''T''eardrop - D: '*BOOM* Episode 5 - TBA TBA Category:Hunger Games Category:Leafy Category:Bubble Category:BFDI Survivor Category:Evil Category:Gum Category:Gum Bally Category:Story Category:OCs Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA